


Indulging His Appetites

by aleera21



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: First Time, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleera21/pseuds/aleera21
Summary: Set during 'The Most Beautiful Death in the World'.When Sebastian has time to kill and Grell is offering, why shouldn't he indulge?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Indulging His Appetites

She was so easy to manipulate he almost felt sorry for her. The merest hint of flirtation, the faintest glimmer of hope that her desires might be met, and she was willing to follow wherever he led, no matter that he was her natural enemy, the last being she should trust. If only all shinigami were so malleable!

Grell wasn’t the brightest, but he could make use of her, guiding her with simple commands and rebukes that she considered to be some kind of sex game. The constant pawing and sighing was irritating, but it was a small price to pay to accomplish his task. He could have managed on his own, of course, but it would have taken all night. Why exert himself unnecessarily? As it was, he’d freed up a good chunk of time before breakfast. Maybe he’d polish the silverware. Or he could redecorate the drawing room.

Their mission completed, they returned to the manor, entering via the kitchen, and the moment they were inside, Sebastian shook free of Grell’s hold. “Goodnight, Grell. I trust you can find your way back to the guest chambers from here.”

“You’re sending me away?” She attempted to grab his arm once more, but he sidestepped and she stumbled into the workbench instead. “But our passionate night has only just begun.” She sidled up to him, pouting as she playfully walked her fingertips across his chest. “Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied, Se...bas...chan? I could show you a really good time. You’d not regret it.”

Sebastian was about to thrust her away, but then he paused.

Why not indulge?

He’d been living in a state of denial ever since he formed the contract with his young master, and currently he had time to kill, thanks to her earlier assistance.

Demons had appetites, the same as any other creature, and he was starving. He’d not eaten in three years, and constant hunger gnawed in the pit of his stomach. The only thing holding madness at bay was the thought of the exquisite meal awaiting him once he’d helped Ciel achieve his revenge. There were other suppressed desires too: for physical pleasure and for dominance. He’d fucked a few times in this form, but it had always been in order to acquire information for Ciel, so the encounters had been unmemorable and so perfunctory they hardly counted.

Grell couldn’t fill the gaping hole in his stomach, but maybe he could use her to alleviate those other needs. She was willing, after all. More than willing. Her lust for him consumed her. He could see it in her dilated pupils and hear it in the frantic beating of her heart as she pressed against him.

She was utterly pliable. He could do whatever he wanted to her and she would make no complaints. Rather she would beg him for more. He could use her, abuse her, and she would consider it a gift. Her mouth was an issue. Yet there were plenty of ways to keep her quiet during the act, and if she tried to spill secrets later, no one would ever believe her.

After viewing the matter from all angles, he couldn’t see a single reason not to indulge. He’d more than earned it.

“Very well,” he said. “Follow me. And bring the rope.” He crossed to the door, then paused and turned back.

Grell was immobile, staring at him open-mouthed.

“Quickly! What are you waiting for? We haven’t got all night.”

“Do you really mean it? You and me?”

“Yes, but you’ll have to hurry. I still need to prepare breakfast later.”

“Oh, Sebas-chan!”

Grell surged towards him, but Sebastian extended his arm and her face connected with his palm.

“Keep the noise down. I don’t want you disturbing my master.”

Grell mumbled her assent against his hand, and he released her and set off once more. This time, Grell followed close behind.

They made it to his room without incident. He locked the door behind them and lit the two candles—one on the dresser and the other near the bed—with a wave of his hand. Then he checked to ensure Grell was watching, before raising his hand to his lips. He snagged one finger of his glove between his teeth and pulled, shedding the white cloth, exposing black nails and the contract sigil. Grell’s moan was delicious. It hung in the air, and she stumbled forward a few steps, reaching for him, desperate, wanting.

Sebastian swiftly removed his other glove, then grabbed her arms before she could snake them around him. “On your knees.”

She sank to the floor without argument or complaint, and her absolute submission made the predator in him howl with delight. He freed his cock from the confines of his trousers. The sinking of his fingers into her hair was the only invitation she needed to move forward.

Sebastian sighed as the wet heat of her mouth engulfed him. He gave her a few moments of control, letting her lick and suck his length at her own pace until he was fully erect, but then he tightened his grip on those crimson strands and started to thrust. He’d anticipated some resistance at this point; however, none came. She deep-throated him with a skill he couldn’t help but admire. If he’d known of this talent, maybe he wouldn’t have rejected her advances for so long. Her mouth was pure sin.

“I want you to swallow,” he instructed, picking up speed as his climax neared. “Drink it all.”

He came long and hard, groaning when Grell swallowed deeply as he’d instructed and her throat contracted around him. She dutifully consumed everything he gave her, and when he stepped back, panting slightly, she flashed him a grin that was all sharp teeth and cockiness.

“Well, aren’t you a—”

“Silence!” He recovered his poise, tucked himself back into his trousers, and straightened to tower over her. “You aren’t to speak without permission. If you can follow this one, simple rule, Grell, in return I will fuck you so thoroughly you will never forget this night. That sounds like a fair deal, doesn’t it?”

She nodded and licked her lips, her expression glazed, and Sebastian knew he’d been correct in his assumption: no matter what he did, she would not fight him. She would welcome it all.

For a moment he considered giving himself free rein. He pictured blood painting the walls. How beautiful it would be. Complete destruction. But no. He would not take it that far. A little rough play was fine, but he would not do her any permanent damage. Why waste a perfectly good resource? If he left her intact, with the memory of a pleasurable night, he could always draw her back to him when next he needed to scratch this particular itch. It was an ideal solution in his current situation. He only regretted he hadn’t realised that sooner.

“Strip,” he demanded. “Then lie on the bed.”

While Grell undressed, he retrieved the rope she’d dropped near the door. Once she was in position, he bound her hands and feet to the bedposts, leaving her spreadeagled and bare before him, her cock erect and flushed, already leaking precome.

He moved to stand in her line of vision and then began his own disrobing, turning the act into a slow striptease that left her unable to suppress a needy whine. His human form was perfect, naturally, and he ensured she got a good view of everything he was gifting her, so she would fully appreciate his munificence.

When he stepped closer, she arched towards him, as far as her bindings allowed, keening, half-mad with need, and he decided he’d teased her enough. So far, she’d obeyed him beautifully. She deserved a reward.

He trailed his fingers lazily over her pale skin, occasionally letting his nails scratch her flesh, making her shudder. He teased her nipples, taking a moment to appreciate the pretty flush that suffused her neck and cheeks. Then he reached down and fisted her cock. He commenced languid strokes, brushing his thumb over the tip each time, smearing her precome down her length to ease the movement.

“Please!” She whimpered and sought his gaze, her expression pleading.

“I told you not to speak.”

He saw her look of dismay and considered making her wait as punishment. But that would mean he had to wait too, and he had no intention of deferring his pleasure. Not when he was already hard again and more than ready to sample what else Grell had to offer.

“However,”—he flashed a benevolent smile—“I’ll forgive you just this once.”

A snap of his fingers sliced through the bonds holding her in place. Before she could react to the sudden freedom, though, he flipped her onto her stomach, shoving her knees forward to raise her arse.

He used magic to procure a small jug of oil and drizzled a generous amount over his fingers. He could have stretched her with magic too, but what was the fun in that? Far better to see her squirm and hear her plead.

He worked her carefully but quickly, spurred on by the way in which she writhed at his every touch.

“Beg for it.” He was surprised to hear how husky his voice had grown. “You may speak now. Beg!”

“P-please.”

“Please what?”

“Please make love to me.”

“Make love to you?” He smirked. “I’m a demon. I’ll do no such thing.” He paused for effect. “But I will fuck you and fuck you well. Is that what you want?”

“Y-yes. Please. Please.”

“Certainly.”

He entered her with a single, forceful thrust, and the mixture of pleasure and pain in her cry caused his eyes to flash red. This was just what he needed: a moment of dominance and pure, primal pleasure. No bowing. No ‘Yes, my lord’. He was master for a change, and he would now mark the body beneath him for a second time, claiming it absolutely.

He took her hard and fast, and she screamed his name each time he hit the bundle of nerves inside her. He didn’t reprimand her for the noise. To hear his name called in desire rather than demand was a welcome change. He enjoyed this demonstration of how much he was affecting her, and if perchance she did grow too loud, he need only press her face into the pillow to muffle her cries.

She climaxed untouched, solely from the feel of him possessing her, and as she clenched around his cock, he gave a few final, shallow thrusts before emitting a satisfied groan and spilling his seed deep within her.

***

The next morning, as he’d foreseen, she started shooting off her mouth about their ‘passionate night together’.

He offered a brief, blunt denial, but it was an unnecessary precaution. No one would ever believe her tales.


End file.
